


Things are going well

by jenwrld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not much to say, Sad, all i know is that im doing my best, first fic i dont know what im doing tbh, its inspired by heize's things are going well, maybe u could listen to it while u read, sorry that i made yukhei kinda a dick, thats all it matters, they break up dude, you should listen to it its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenwrld/pseuds/jenwrld
Summary: Donghyuck leaves a voicemail to Yukhei telling him that they're breaking up. But Yukhei always thought that everything was going well, but was that the truth?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Things are going well

_11:57 PM_

It was quite late, Yukhei didn’t expect to be coming so late from his stupid office job but here was. It was almost midnight and he was barely opening the door of his apartment. He lived alone despite being in a relationship for more than 3 years but, “not all couples lived together”, he told himself day after day. It was also more convenient that he and his boyfriend lived apart. After all, his apartment was 15 minutes away from his workplace contrary to the 40 that was his boyfriends’. 

**_Lee Donghyuck; 5 missed calls._ **

Yukhei was never into pet names per se, he thought that customized names on his phone other than their names was completely unnecessary. It wasn’t any different when it came to Donghyuck. He checked his phone for anything important, or anything _he_ considered important. Donghyuck had a habit of telling Yukhei little things about his day, nothing too important that you would normally consider telling anyone, this used to be something he thought of as cute.

_It soon became bothersome._

Yukhei and Donghyuck were never affectionate with each other, but Donghyuck always wrote letters to Yukhei. Yukhei thought it was a waste of time because he could simply just text him but went along with it anyways. However, you could always tell who had the idea first. Who put more effort into the letter, the lack of care by Yukhei was always evident.

**_Lee Donghyuck; 20 missed messages._ **

They used to go on dates often when they first started dating back in college. Yukhei reminisces on those memories fondly, they don’t go on dates anymore. They both never have time that correlates with each other’s schedules. Eventually, they both stopped asking if they were free on the weekend to come, the answer was always no. They have had a few fights in the past, but didn't all couples? They could have had fights in the past, doesn’t mean that they loved each other any less…. Right? 

**_Lee Donghyuck; 1 voicemail._ **

That’s what Yukhei told everyone, but the reality was that they had much more than a _‘few’_ fights with each other. It was definitely much more than a few fights, it had gotten to the point where they didn’t speak to each other unless it was absolutely necessary. Otherwise, it would most likely end up in an argument, just like everything they did. But couples fight sometimes and everything always falls in place eventually,

**_Right?_ **

Yukhei laid on his bed, he didn’t know why but he clicked on the voicemail first. It was awfully long, and Yukhei didn’t like it when people talked for too long but something compelled him to check it. So he played the recording,

_“Hello? I can’t believe you’re not answering your phone. I send you a million messages but I guess this is how I will do it. You know... I often look back at the people we used to be, do you? I doubt that I cross your mind much these days so I guess not…”_

Donghyuck laughed over the phone, but it wasn't his usual joyous laugh. This time it was more nervous, more unsure of everything, more insecure. He continued. 

_“Do you keep my letters? I liked looking at them from time to time. Especially when at times when I miss you most. They gave me a sense of security since I know it annoyed you whenever I asked if you loved me or whatever. You were never the over-affectionate type and that's okay. I knew that back then and even now. I've always known that.”_

Yukhei was just staring at the ceiling with his arms on his pillow while his phone sat at the bedside table. He listened attentively to the words that seemingly didn't hold too many feelings for him. It was just Donghyuck doing Donghyuck things and talking about everything and anything that crossed his mind. But this time it wasn’t annoying or bothersome.

_“Do you remember when we used to call each other every night about what happened in our lives? The times when we would know each other's schedule like the back of our own hand haha... Actually I stayed up all night working but I was also thinking about you, about me, about us. You’ve told me I changed a lot and I used to think you were crazy. But now that I see more clearly I have to agree that I have definitely changed.”_

Yukhei looked up at his phone, it was rare that Donghyuck ever admitted that he was wrong. Donghyuck despised it and it never mattered to him even if he was wrong because he was always right. Yukhei just learned never to disagree and decided he was going to pay a little more attention to what his boyfriend was saying. 

_“I have all of your letters on my table, they’re bothersome. But I like to have something of you near me when I work. However, they're not so healing anymore... they make me angry, our memories just sitting there. They aren't doing anything but they make my blood boil and I can't take it anymore so I will just...”_

There was a pause, an unsettling pause that made Yukhei sit up and then there was a very loud **_Rip_ **.

One after another just,

**_Rip_ **

  
  


**_Rip_ **

  
  


**_Rip_ **

  
  


It seemed never-ending until there was no more. Just silence and heavy panting. 

_“My desk... was messy and I couldn’t take it anymore. I think I kept them too long, it's not just the letters, the photos, the memories but these feelings as well. I think I've kept them for too long, I think it's time for us to also go down the shredder.... Don't you think?_

_Ahh I've rambled for too long, you've always hated when people don't get to the point so I don't even know if you've gotten this far... basically I think for the better or worse, we should break up.”_

Yukhei stood up and looked at the phone.. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He ran to the box where he kept Donghyuck's letters, he scanned each and every one delicately. Donghyuck never showed signs of being discontent with their relationship. So why was Yukhei now suddenly receiving a voicemail of Donghyuck saying he wants to break up?

Then Donghyuck spoke up again.

_“Maybe you're wondering why? I didn't think we would go down like this but I lost myself while being with you. Everything is so much more clearer now that I've let go and I advise you to do the same. I think I know what you're feeling right now. You were always hard to read but this time I think I know, unfortunately, I don't have the time or the energy to have useless conversations about what went wrong.”_

_“Don't you see?"_ this time Donghyuck raised his voice. 

“ _Everything went wrong, down to the details. Every. Single. Thing. was wrong when it came to us. I think I will be fine if you start seeing someone else. Actually, I need to go now..”_

Yukehi couldn't believe what he was hearing but Donghyuck's voice once again interrupted his thoughts. This time though, Yukhei noticed quiet in between sobs between Donghyuck's words, had he always been crying?

Strangely enough, that didn't pull at his heartstrings like it used to.

“ _I hope everything works out for you, I hope we never see each other again._

_You always said things are always going well when it came to us, but were they really?”_


End file.
